OYASUMI
by reifuruya08
Summary: Lagi-lagi Arata gagal dalam ujian remedial, lalu ia harus pulang malam.. ternyata lampu aula olahraga masih menyala, siapa disana? ternyata Kariu.


**_"Oyasumi"_**

 **Disclaimer:** _Re-LIFE isn't mine_

 **Pairing: Arata Kaizaki x Rena Kariu**

Warning: OOC, typo, Bahasa nggak baku.

Author note: _Cuma untuk hobby, selebihnya karena emang suka pairing ini. semoga kalian menikmati fanfic singkat saya._

[Di kelas —sore hari]

 **Senja itu** —Arata Kaizaki baru saja menyelesaikan ujian remedial miliknya. Sudah lebih dari tiga kali dan kini adalah ke-empat kalinya ia tidak pernah lulus dalam ujian, sungguh payah pemuda berusia 28 tahun itu. Tak tahan dengan nilai yang tidak berkembang, Arata pun menyobek seluruh kertas ujian miliknya.

Arata — tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak marah terhadap dirinya sendiri, terlalu capek untuk bersikap tegar didepan teman-temannya, te

rlebih lagi Ohga yang mungkin akan senang ketika melihat hasil ujian remedial milik Arata yang tidak ada peningkatan.

"Lagi-lagi aku gagal lagi, ya." pemuda itu memang tak pandai dalam pelajaran, semua pelajaran pun ia harus remedial, tak ada pintar pintarnya sedikit pun. Walau bisa dikatakan usia nya kini berjalan 28 tahun- namun karena pengaruh obat dari laboratorium Re-LIFE ia dapat menjalankan hari-hari sebagai anak SMA kembali, tentu berkat bantuan Ryo dan An yang selalu mengawasinya setiap saat.

Kini bagi Arata hidupnya sudah tak ada apa-apanya lagi, bahkan- percuma saja ia kembali berwujud seperti anak SMA jika semua apa yang ia lakukan sia-sia, bahkan sudah mengikuti remedial tiga kali pun masih gagal.

~o~

 _ **Duk duk duk**_

Saat itu Arata sedang ingin pulang, namun lampu aula olah-raga masih terlihat menyala,

 _"Kariu—masih berada di dalam, ya?"_

Karena merasa penasaran, Arata pun menghampiri aula olah-raga, dan mendapati Kariu yang sedang merapihkan bola _volley_ milik sekolah, hanya sisa gadis tersebut tak ada orang lain disana.

"Latihan sendiri lagi ya?"

tanya pemuda bersurai hitam yang memasukki aula olah-raga sekolah tersebut.

"Hm. Kau sendiri? habis selesai ujian remedial?" Kariu gadis berambut merah itu berbalik menanyai ku.

"Begitulah–kau tahu aku orang yang mungkin akan gagal dalam pelajaran lagi, mungkin memang aku tidak pandai, ya." ujar Arata, berbicara canggung dan memberi senyuman milikku seperti biasanya.

"Ano sa, jika kau tak keberatan aku mau membantumu." Wajah Kariu tiba-tiba memerah seakan-akan wajahnya baru saja tertimpa bola volley.

"Hee— benarkah? aku kira Kariu bukan lah orang yang mau mengajari orang lain belajar."

"Jika, Kaizaki-san tidak masalah, la-lagi pula aku-aku masih berhutang budi terhadapmu bukan? aku dan Honoka bisa berbaikan."

"Ah- masalah yang itu..." namun Kariu memotong pembicaraan Arata Kaizaki yang belum selesai.

"Pokoknya aku akan membantumu belajar! Jadi jangan kabur ya." Kariu kali ini berbicara layaknya marah, terlihat sangat _tsundere_ sekali.

"Baiklah–mohon bimbingannya, Kariu." ujar Arata dengan senyuman kembali.

Kariu hanya membalas senyuman tipis, dan bermuka malu, karena bagaimana pun juga ia adalah gadis yang _tsundere_ dan keras kepala, tentu saja malu mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Mau pulang bersamaku? akan ku antar sampai depan rumahmu, lagi pula aku sudah pernah mengunjungi rumahmu." Arata dengan polos menawarkan Kariu untuk pulang bersama-rasanya bisa berteman dengan Kariu merupakan hal yang baik bukan?

"I..Iya, aku mau."

Kariu membalas dengan senyuman ramah kali ini rasanya menyenangkan sangat indah.

~o~

"Cukup sampai disini saja," ujar Kariu yang tak mengizinkan Arata untuk masuk ke dalam apartment nya dan hanya berbicara di depan pintu.

"Tidak masalah, bukan lagi pula aku ingin menyapa kedua orang tuamu. Lagipula ini sudah terlalu larut, loh."

"Benar—tidak apa-apa aku malu jika mereka tahu aku pulang bersama laki-laki terlebih lagi Kaizaki-san."

"Oh begitu ya, baiklah. Sampai bertemu besok, Kariu."

" _Chotto Matte_ , Kaizaki-san." Kariu menarik pakaian Arata dan bibir Kariu mendarat di bibirnya.

"Nanti, hubungi aku ya kalau sudah sampai rumah."

"Hm. Baiklah. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

 **minta reviewnya ya, maaf fic nya terlalu singkat... maaf banget semoga pada menikmatinya ya**


End file.
